


devil's spoke

by swallows (toska)



Category: Persona 4
Genre: 'they've changed', Alternate Universe, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toska/pseuds/swallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—of gods and cannibalism, they really are fucked up kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	devil's spoke

**devil’s spoke**  
—of gods and cannibalism, they really are fucked up kids.

.

Watching Souji devour was watching porn in making, and his tongue darting out to savor the blood first, and he’s going about the job so delicately, until that first bite. Blood falls down from his mouth to his chin and he can see Rise tilting her head up from her place besides him, making the motion to go lick him clean.

Yosuke swallows.

Instead of accepting it, Souji just pushes her away and wipes it with his sleeve. The blood is smeared on his face, light shade of red and delicious and if Yosuke didn’t know better— he would think that Souji just had a sauce stain.

 _If they only knew_ , Yosuke thought, oddly triumphant about being the first to see this side of his partner.

Souji turns to look at him and Yosuke smiles.

.

Yosuke doesn’t know how to smile anymore, Chie thinks.

He doesn’t do it properly, like he used to. There’s more of an edge to it, it’s sharper and crueler and Yosuke is probably the least self-aware person on this team, aside from Teddie. (Always looking at people like he could devour them at any given moment. He’s just waiting to snap their spines and her that snapping sound of broken bones. He may be the strongest in this world, but when they are out of here— she pulls out on top.

She doesn’t see people as prey; she’s not a carnivore like them.

It’s more of a necessity than anything.

But she’s noticed.

Noticed how she’s getting pulled out of their four-man formations, more and more and how Yukiko is now becoming one of their main fighters.

Her fingers curl up, nails digging into her palm.

She’s supposed to be protecting Yukiko. Sweet, lovely Yukiko, whose devouring that piece of flesh— pink lips _scraping_ against the skin, white teeth _stained_ red and—

Chie takes a bite of flesh, and tries not the gag.

.

It’s surprising that Chie is the most resistant to this change, Yukiko notices. She’s not the carnivore girl anymore, just picking at the meat as if she was eating a salad. And she wonders what happened.

Chie, who goes to local meat markets to buy raw meat, and eat them by herself late at night. Chie, who spent a few class periods in the nurse’s office due to dizzy spells or an upset stomach.  

Using the small bone as a toothpick, she wonders why she ever thought of the girl as a prince in the first place.

.

Kanji thinks his senpai are really fucking weird.

He’s not too sure about Yosuke or Souji— but he knows that Chie and Yukiko have changed a lot.

Especially Yukiko, he knows this by the way she acts now. She’s more aggressive, despite that demure smile. A kind of passive-aggression, he thinks and its odd compared to her usual blunt charm.

She’s been coming over a lot recently, asking him about hair dye and a way for him to change her clothing more.

This is more than a mere fashion statement.

.

It’s weird that Kanji seems manlier than normal, Rise thinks.

He’s still sewing, but now these pins and needles can stitch body parts together or distort them to make a unique looking meal. She wonders if he knows how fucked up that is, but it’s new and it’s exciting and the meat is always delicious so she doesn’t complain.

So she sits in her place, besides Souji-senpai and starts to devour.

Diets be dammed, she could really get used to this.

.

She’s been studying all of them lately, talking to their old acquaintances and making notes about how much they’ve changed.

How much she’s changed.

Naoto finds herself to be a little worried.

She snaps out of her thoughts when Rise pats her back and says, “The brain is all yours.”

.

Teddie thinks it’s weird how easy it is for him to maintain his human form, now.

He still eats the meat though, even though his hunger for it is lacking and he finds more interest in the meals served at Junes or at Sensei’s house.

He has to eat the meat, if he doesn’t want Sensei or the others to leave him.  

So Teddie smiles and gulps down the meat rapidly.

.

Sometimes he hears a God’s voice at night, and sometimes it’s laced with his voice. Every night it tells him to devour and to repent and he doesn’t understand.

Izanagi, Souji thinks and he’ll swallow that name and devour that name, because it’s his. He’s got the god of creation in his soul, in his stomach, yet he’s been destroying everything, consuming everything since day one.

How can a god be a monster and a savior at the same time, he wants to ask.

Instead he finds himself at the Samegawa Flood Plain, taking his clothes off and jumping in the river.

If Izanagi can get rid of the filth tarnishing his body, he can too.

.

The next day Souji looks at his team, all hungry and weak and wanting more—

before taking a bite.

.

The gods have changed.

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> oh god i just need to get this posted today
> 
> and edited tomorrow, or soon. 
> 
> it needs to get brushed up
> 
> if im lazy- im using the rawness of my writing as a metaphor for something


End file.
